


Monsters are Forever

by Alaskancats



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Monster Hunters, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaskancats/pseuds/Alaskancats
Summary: Curt Mega is the best in the monster hunting business, defeating the world's most horrible creatures alongside his best friend Tatiana.Things start changing when a solo monster hunter, Owen Carvour starts stealing their thunder.Basically a monster hunter AU for SaF because I needed this.





	Monsters are Forever

The creature stood in the corner of the room, so tall that it’s head almost touched the ceiling. It blended in well into the dark room but even then, it’s long, almost skeletal figure could be seen. Dark bony claws scratched the wall, ripping the perfect floral wallpaper. It had been a terrifying image for the owners of this apartment, waking up in the middle of the night only to see the outline of someone grotesque standing by the window. The woman had screamed, alerting her husband. The creature simply smiled, revealing a mouth of sharp fangs that seemed to glow against its black skin. The couple had quickly grabbed their children and left their apartment block, at three in the morning; they decided to call the professionals. 

 

Something soft hit Curt’s head, causing him to grumble and slowly open his eyes. His head was pounding, and his throat was dry. He was suddenly aware of a noise that had been present for longer than he had guessed. The red-haired woman stood, already in her black uniform, armed with several pillows. Seeing her take aim, Curt decided it was best to sit up and look somewhat awake.  
“Morning, Tati.” 

“Finally! I’ve been trying to wake you up for ten minutes.” Tatiana sighed. 

Curt took note of how prepared Tati looked, she looked like she’d awoken from a twelve-hour slumber, rather than being forced to awaken by a blaring ringtone. 

“Coffee and makeup, Curt. It helps.” She explained, grinning.

“I’m guessing there’s a job?” He rolled over to look at his phone on the bedside table. “Three thirty? Are they serious?!” 

The Russian let out a small laugh. “I don’t think our sleep schedule is one of the super natural’s priorities.” 

“Or Cynthia’s.” Curt frowned, flopping back down on his bed. 

“We’ve got to leave in ten minutes.” His roommate called on the way out of the bedroom. 

 

Scrambling around the room, Curt threw on his uniform and his red and black leather jacket, he grabbed his backpack and stared at himself in the mirror. The dark circles under his eyes and the slight stubble on his face caused him to stop in his tracks. Curt sighed at his appearance, trying to tame his bed hair before flashing a grin at his reflection and leaving the room. 

Tatiana was already in their van, looking through the information they had on this case. It was a pretty small file with only minor details, but she was sure they could handle it. They had defeated and banished much worse than whatever this could be. She didn’t have any worries about this creature which was an amazing sign. As soon as Curt opened the car door, she handed him the case file and turned the key to the engine and on their way to their location. 

 

“So, what’s the case?”

Tatiana sighed. “Didn’t you read the file?” 

“You know I feel sick if I read while driving.” Curt frowned. “It also gives us something to talk about.” 

“It sounds like a demon. The caller was hysterical, but he said it was lanky and dark.” 

Curt rolled his eyes. “Are you sure they weren’t just having sleep paralysis.” 

“Both of the couple seen it.” She shrugged. “Cynthia said they were pretty shaken.” 

“I swear, if it’s another attention seeking couple trying to get made into a movie- “

“Then our job will be easy.” Tatiana cut him off. 

“Sounds boring.” 

Tatiana laughed as she pulled into the car park. “It can’t all be swamp monsters and werewolves.” 

 

The apartment block looked fancy, perfect, the kind of apartment that Curt and Tati could never afford. The cream coloured outside, large white windows and balconies with flowers draping over them. It was a pity it was dark; the pair could only appreciate some of its beauty due to the dim streetlights. The family outside were equally as pretty, the typical tv family. Even in their pyjamas, Curt could tell that they cared about appearances. He shared a look with his monster hunting companion before opening the car door and calmly walking over to them, Tatiana at his side. 

“Thank goodness you’re here!” The man exclaimed, keeping a firm hold of the toddler in his arms.

Tatiana smiled. “I hope we didn’t keep you waiting.” 

“Not to worry.” The wife sniffed. “We love standing outside at four in the morning.”

“That’s great, we love waking up at four in the morning to help you.” Curt smiled tightly, earning a nudge and a glare from Tatiana. 

“We’re here to help with whatever is in your home.” Tati smiled, shaking hands with both the couple before fussing over the gurgling toddler. 

Curt kept his distance, instead opting to look at the front entrance of the building. It was then he noticed a young teenager, her eyes wide and a nervous expression on her face. Curt sighed. It must be a lot for a kid, seeing something horrifying and being forced to wait. He glanced at Tati who was now holding the toddler and chatting politely. 

“Hey.” He said, taking a seat next to the teen on the stairs. “Curt Mega.” 

Thankfully the teenager smiled. “Amy.”  
“Rough night?” 

Amy laughed. “That’s an understatement.” 

“I feel that.” Curt grinned. “We’ll fix this.” 

“Are you guys actually ghost hunters?” 

“Monster hunters.” Curt corrected. “And of course.”

She nodded. “That’s wicked.” 

“Interested in monsters?” Curt raised an eyebrow. 

“Hell yeah! It must be so fun to be in the hunting business!” Amy exclaimed. “My mom thinks you guys are fakes.” 

“A lot of people do.” He laughed. “Although, they still call us when something supernatural happens.” 

It was at that point that the mother came over to them. “Amy, stop bothering Curt.” She shot a glare at him. “He’s paid to get rid of that thing in our home, not socialise.” 

Curt bit back a response and instead stood up, taking the not so subtle hint. “I’m on it.” 

“Be careful.” A scared whisper came from the teenager as she followed her mother, causing Curt to stop in his tracks. With a nod, he joined Tatiana. 

 

Tati smiled as they regrouped at the front door. Her mind was giving her no signals that this would be dangerous, just a normal case. She reached out and squeezed his hand in reassurance. Although her powers had never been wrong, Tatiana knew that Curt still got anxious before entering a hunt with an unknown monster. Curt smiled confidently, never letting his guard down to show his fear, but he gratefully squeezed her hand back. They let go after a moment, before stepping into the dim hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! 
> 
> Big apologies if it isn't updated that often, this is my first time writing a fic with more than one chapter. 
> 
> I have a plan for this but I am writing this chapter by chapter so if you have any ideas or headcanons please send them to my tumblr @Alaskancats. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated but please be kind because I'm baby.


End file.
